The Perfect Fit
by Winters'Fire
Summary: Then, slowly and awkwardly, he moved his hands to the man’s shoulders and rested his chin in the crook of the larger man’s neck. They fit perfectly together. Asukira.


Hey guys, I know it's been long. Haha, from a few days to a few months to a few years, I guess my hiatus has dragged on for long enough. Well, just wanted to say that I'm back and I'll stick around longer this time, promise. *is engulfed in silence*

Yes, please enjoy. This time around, I've taken an interest to... erm... yaoi. *blushes*

Haihai, and this fic is dedicated to the adorable AsuKira couple. ;)

P.S. This is sort of random, but are there any DBSK/TVXQ fans here? Let's ramble on about Yunjae/Yoosu-ness! Haha, speaking of rambling, I should stop now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED, nor TVXQ. ((Listen to Crazy Love if you get the chance, seriously.))

---

He fidgeted slightly, biting the inside flesh of his mouth as sweat popped up on his forehead. With butterflies in his stomach, he nervously wiped his hands once more on his faded jeans and his adam's apple bobbed as his slender fingers brushed past a small box that fit snugly in his pocket. Laying his chin gently on the shoulder of the beautiful woman in front of him, his nerves evaporated and he thought again to himself about how perfectly his chin fit in the gentle crook of her neck.

"Ne… K-Kira-kun? A-ah, that tickles…" the beautiful woman giggled, gently brushing the man off. A nervous shade of pink decorated her pale cheeks as she felt his arms lace around her waist. With a blindfold hiding her eyes, she uncertainly placed her hands on the man's.

Unlacing one of his hands from her gentle grip, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Using his thumb and index finger, he pushed open the small box and with his other hand, he began to work on the knot of the blindfold.

"Lacus-chan, close your eyes, ne?" he whispered into the ear of his adorable girlfriend, earning an embarrassed nod in response. As the blindfold fluttered to the ground, Kira sneaked a look at his sweetheart, then chuckled when he saw her eyes squinted closed, her eyebrows furrowed in a knot and her bottom lip pursing out the tiniest bit. It was moments of bliss like these that made the man's heart soar.

"Lacus-chan, open your eyes."

The woman's eyes burst open as she met face to face with a simple silver ring.

"Lacus-chan, please marry me. I'm not going to spill into fantasies of wonder and fill your heart with false hopes of living in a majestic mansion with everything at our fingertips, so I'll be true. Although I'm poor, we can live a simple and content life. I'll drop out of college if we can't afford it. Perhaps I can't give you money, but I'll give you all the love to top that. Lacus-chan, I want to face hardships together, to laugh together… to grow old together."

Breathing a deep sigh and mustering up all the confidence he had left, he spurted, "I lov-"

A single tear dropped on his hand that was around her waist. Was it… tears of joy? Kira smiled to himself. Innocent little Lacus was always cute enough to shed a few dramatic tears. He watched as the woman reached out her trembling hand to touch the ring. As she picked it gently from the velvet box like a flower, her shaking hand suddenly fumbled and the ring dropped out of the box and skidded onto the ground, camouflaging itself within the messy floor of the small apartment. Tearing herself fiercely out of her lover's grip and crumpling to a heap on the ground, Lacus' shaking hands searched frantically for the ring with tears streaming down her cheeks. Kira worriedly sank down to take the girl in his arms and assure her that he would find it later, but was startled by a violent jolt.

"Stop, Kira-kun. Before I deceive you again, g-get away from me."

With her back facing him, she tried to act strong but her shaking shoulders were inevitable.

"Gomen, Kira-kun. Save your love for someone else, okay? I take you for granted too much, Kira-kun. Whenever I return home late at night, you never ask me where I went or who I was with. When you're busy working full-time stocking fruits, I spend that money but you don't say anything. You tell me I'm beautiful the day after a hangover and you do your best to please me. Kira-kun, just as you are true, I will be true for once."

"I fell in love, Kira-kun," she breathed confidently. Kira blinked softly, trying to understand what he just heard as if he was illiterate in the English language.

"He's so much more capable of satisfying my needs. He's wealthy where you're not and he drives me crazy."

Kira's clouded eyes darted to one of the CDs strewn across the ground and for a moment, his mind darted back to the song that he and Lacus had loved and listened to over and over again.

Crazy Love by Tohoshinki.

"Crazy love, Kira. I'm crazily in love with him. Although it was just for a few nights, I loved him. Kira-kun, I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry, so sorry…_" she whimpered.

His was completely jumbled with shame, fear and anger. Looking at the woman that he loved and loves for so long, he could not imagine her with another man. However, he would not cry, he wouldn't torture her like she did to him.

Then, something shot up in the back of his mind and anger slowly bubbled inside of him. Not at her, but at himself who couldn't love her well enough. Acting on impulse, he gripped her arm hard and whipped her around. Brushing sweaty bangs from her face, he ran his index finger along the fine skin of her cheek and his tears threatened to fall when she flinched at the touch.

"D-d-did you and he…" he stammered.

After a long, tiring moment of silence, she shamefully nodded.

"I gave him my virginity, Kira-kun. We were in love."

_But what about me? Did you ever love me? The 'I love you's that slipped from your lips, were they lies?_

Tearing herself away from his strong grip, she turned on her heel. Stumbling to the ground, she winced as she fell against the mess of CDs but then gathered up her skirt and flew off. When the rusted creaky door of the apartment slammed shut, Kira trembled. Grabbing his car keys, he staggered out of the once homely apartment. Turning back, he paused before hesitantly grabbing Tohoshinki's CD. Stepping out of the apartment and closing the door gently behind him, a sad smile spread on his lips.

_Lacus-chan, I'm leaving these memories to you, but I'll be taking this. Maybe one day I'll find someone who loved that music as much as we did._

_---  
_

A strikingly handsome young man stepped out of the nightclub. An expensive fedora hiding his entrancing eyes, he tugged on his tie, loosening the chokehold to allow him self to breathe. Sweat slithered down the pale flesh of his neck and dampened the dress shirt he was wearing, Smiling to himself, he wondered how the scent of dirty money and the familiar rush of ecstasy had always made his breath quicken.

T'was a typical night for the ever-scandalous Athrun Zala.

Slipping wearily into his Mercedes, the corners of his mouth lifted as he imagined how flustered his best friend Dearka was now, seeing as he didn't show up for the big meeting with the members of C.L. Corp. He imagined his best friend waving the front of the newspaper in his face the next morning with the headline something along the lines of: "Athrun Zala's New Scandal".

Igniting the engine, Athrun slipped off his fedora and used his long fingers to tousle his hair.

_Damn, I need a smoke._

Fumbling in his pant pockets, he pulled out a long cigarette, ignited it and inhaled. The familiar scent of _Seven Stars _burning inside his lungs, he exhaled curls of silver smoke that seemed to glow in the dark. Stepping on the gas pedal, he took off.

---

Kira watched the bright lights of Tokyo as he drove by in his cheap, beat-up auto. Neon signs strewn across the darkness like stars, Kira's spirits lifted. For a moment, he didn't feel so lonely. Glossy eyes fixed on the road ahead, he didn't dare blink. When muffled sobs erupted from his tight, closed lips, his fingers dug into the steering wheel harder. His vision worsening by the second, Kira finally decided to turn into a smaller alley, but was met by the glowing headlights of another car. Frantic, he stepped on the brakes in a desperate attempt to save himself, but it was too late as the speeding car crashed into him. Thrown back to his seat by the airbag, Kira whimpered softly, his whole body shaking with fright.

Athrun swore under his breath as his beloved Mercedes just collided with another car. Groaning, he stepped out of his car, discarded the cigarette carelessly on the ground and crushed it with the heel of his shoe. As he finally got a glance at the poor victim of his reckless driving, he frowned. Athrun ran to the other car and pulled the man from it. Like a rag doll, the brown-haired man allowed him self to get pulled from the car and Athrun raised a eyebrow at how scrawny he was. Wrists as thin as a woman's and skin as fair one's too, he sneaked a glance at the young man's face. Tears slid down flushed cheeks as his pink lips quaked gently.

Athrun didn't know how to deal with this.

"Ah, you okay man? Are you hurt anywhere? Bone fracture? I'll call an ambulance," Athrun stammered. Suddenly, the smaller man fell into his chest, burying his head into the thin material of Athrun's dress shirt.

"I'm sorry. Will you... hold me?"Kira breathed softly.

A part of Kira wanted die, there and then, but he needed someone to talk to, to cry on, to hold. Whoever that person was, it didn't matter. He only yearned for someone that could heal his heart.

_Please don't ask me why, just hold me… I need some love…_

As if reading his mind, the stranger wrapped his arms securely around the scrawnier man. Kira had never been embraced by a man, but somehow, it felt right.

It felt perfect to be inside the arms of a bigger man.

It felt perfect to be held like a fragile snowflake, with a firm palm rubbing his back.

A faint blush creeping on his cheeks, Kira thanked the night's darkness that camouflaged his rosy cheeks from the man and then wondered if the stranger could feel his own racing heartbeat. Then, slowly and awkwardly, he moved his hands to the man's shoulders and rested his chin in the crook of the larger man's neck. Kira's heart racing faster and faster he almost thought it would burst out of his chest, his lips eventually curved into the most genuine smile.

_They fit perfectly together._

Eyelips heavy and mind drowsy as he stayed in the position, Kira finally closed his eyes and gave into sleep. He had a hunch that he was going to sleep soundly tonight.

For the first time in his life, Athrun was baffled. Not because of the new and fresh dent in his car nor because his favourite shirt had just been soaked with tears and snot. Instead, it was because of the body of a stranger that he just crashed into is now held in his… own arms?

He had never been this awkward.

If it was a girl, he would already be spitting out sweet words and leading her to a love hotel. But… guys? Even Athrun didn't swing that way.

"Ano… are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance?" he finally decided to whisper.

Unfortunately, the smaller man stayed silent. Athrun's eyebrows furrowed as he attempted to sneak a peek at the other man.

_Is he trying to seduce me with silence? _

Finally, he twisted his neck so that he was able to make out the smaller boy's features. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he came face to face with eyelashes longer than a girl's and plump pink lips that needed no lipstick.

His eyes were closed.

Athrun chuckled nervously before giving a sign of relief.

_He's asleep? How cute._

_---_

Tis the end of the first chapter. Suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.


End file.
